Sowly
by mika-mitch
Summary: Lily Wakes up int St Mungo. Read how she remembers everything that happened and how her freinds help her to forget it. Takes place 3 years after hogwarts
1. Waiking Up

This is my first J/L fic and I like the plot but I do not know if you will like it but anyways! It takes place in London (duh) and like 3 years after the graduate  
  
Disclaimer: sadly enough I do not own Harry Potter  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, as if not to damage her eyes, Lily opened them. Bright light. She closed them again. She opened them only a bit... Light... white walls, a bed, a window, when she got used to the light she opened them completely. Yep. Just as she suspected it, the hospital room, everything was white, the walls, the bed, the sheets, the window, the desk... everything! She groaned. Her head hurt, her arm hurt too, hell her whole body was aching painfully! Then suddenly there was a flash of black and then something was on top of her.

"LILY! Never do that to me again, girl! I was soooo scared! We thought we were going to lose you!" It was Anne, her best friend. Anne Marie Johnson was with Lily since first year in Hogwarts. And now she was a healer in training in St. Mungos, while Lily was an auror in training working for the Ministry of Magic but, working too, in secret with the Order of The Phoenix,

"What in God's name are you talking about?!!" asked Lily. She tried to sit but she was struck with a wave of pain. She lay down again, putting a hand over her head and eyes. Her eyes were watery. She opened, her hand was still over her eyes, and then she saw it. Her hands were white, almost transparent, her skin was usually tanned not the bronze color she saw on beaches but she was never a pale person. She also saw that there was a tube coming out of the back of her hand. The tube was tied to her arm and it went up until it reached her shoulder then into went into a blue bottle. She noticed that all her body was the same shade of white and that in some places there were deep cuts or bruises.

She was brought back to reality when somebody else came into the room. This person was more intelligent and did not jump on her. His mouth slowly curved into a smile. It was Remus Lupin, a very good friend of her; he was also at Hogwarts with her also in the same house. He sighed as if to say 'finally'. She expected him to come over her and hug just like Anne had done, but he didn't, instead he went back out of the room.

Again she started to watch her body. The deep cuts were now closed, but they were still red and some of them hadn't healed completely. With her other hand she touched a red line. She winced at the touch of her ice cold finger. Wait a moment... ice cold finger? Merlin she was under warm sheets and it was summer she wasn't supposed to feel cold. 

She touched her face; she suspected it was the same color of her body. She thought that her usually bright green eyes were now dull. She moved her hand higher until it was touching her hair. Her usually bright auburn hair that cascaded down into her shoulders in curls was in a messy ponytail and there was a large bandage on a side of her head. She wondered. _Why the hell was she lying in a bed looking as if she had gone to hell and come back again?_

_   
  
_  
She looked up just as a nurse came in. The nurse saw her awake and immediately began checking her, watching some vital signs in a machine next to her bed, then she inspected her cuts and bruises and eyes. Then she left. She looked up to see Anne watching her with tears on her face. _What the hell had happened?_

__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay I know this is very very very short! But it is an introduction o prologue whatever you like to call it! Please please reviews even if you don't like it just write why you don't like it! Okay next chapter is going to be a laaaarge flash back in fact half the story is going to be a flashback so if you don't understand it just tell me kay? 


	2. Not Sorry Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
FROM HERE ON THIS IS A FLASHBACK!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Okay I want to split up and in 20 minutes I want you all back to report got it?" asked Matt. Matt was Lily's, well you could say that he was her boss. He was the one that gave instruction to all 24 aurors. They were again on a field of battle. It was near Diagon Alley, a street of the muggle London. The elite of aurors were hiding behind a car that was lying on his side. The aurors were divided in pairs ant they were going to go into the battle looking for Death Eaters and survivors. Lily's partner was an old witch she had never seen before her name was Hailey ad she said she came from America. Lily didn't care.  
  
Lily looked at Remus and Sirius, they were partners and then to James, whose partner was Frank they all were friends. Lily and James finally started acting civil towards each other at the end of seventh year, they still fought a lot but now the at least could stand being in the same room.  
  
Lily looked at Sirius, he was like her big brother, he nodded at her and mouthed 'don't worry everything will be fine'. Remus looked at Lily and mouthed 'what he said'. She looked at James he wasn't looking at her. She shocked her head. She will never understand him, honestly.  
  
Then something got her attention. White sparks were shinning a few feet away. The signal for all aurors to come and attack the Death Eaters. She shivered at the thought of how the street was going to look. Bodies laying everywhere, smoke and fire and the worst of all the remaining Death Eaters, at least 40 of them. Lily knew that she would probably die today, like every other day she came into the field.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sirius giving her the assuring look he always gave her on the battle field. Frank said quietly "Don't worry I'll look after these idiots" he said gesturing to the other 3. Lily despite the fear smiled. James for the first time that night looked up and smile encouragingly to her. "And I'll look after him." She smiled again and nodded.  
  
The five of them had belonged in Gryffindor and since Lily was one of the only 3 girls in the groups of aurors, and was the youngest one, all of them had always been overprotective, maybe perhaps the fact that Lily was a very cheerful person and almost always acted like a child, helped in that matter.  
  
There was a loud BANG and in a second the 24 aurors were running in every direction. Hailey was walking in front of her when suddenly 4 black figures were visible between an ice cream parlor and a car.  
  
Hailey turned around and looked at Lily in the eye, then made some gestures with her hand. It was an old hand language they had learned at their first year in auror training. _You go left and I'll go right. At my sparks we attack_. Lily nodded and silently crept to her left.  
  
She waited and waited for Hailey sparks, but they never came. She was becoming nervous, what if something had happened to Hailey. She couldn't go back now alone and leave her here with the Death Eaters, but she couldn't attack all alone, it wasn't safe.  
  
Suddenly there were white sparks over the ice cream parlor and Lily without hesitation attacked. She was a bout to cast a spell but what she saw made her stopped paralyzed. Hailey was standing between the death Eaters, a smirk on her face.  
  
Lily understood immediately what happened.  
  
Hailey had betrayed them. She was Death Eater in disguise. Now the dark side knew everything, where all the aurors where, all of their names the headquarters and what exactly all the aurors where doing.  
  
She did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran. Fast and in zig zags maybe that way she could escape. She had to warn Matt. She had to do something, because if she didn't –  
  
Lily fell to the floor, paralyzed. She was hit with the full body bind. She saw how three shadows ran towards her. Suddenly a rope mad its way towards her hands and it snaked around her wrists, causing a burning feeling and then numbness. The full body bind spell was removed. Immediately she tried to stand up, but one of the death Eaters pushed her down.  
  
He turned her around and she saw Hailey and the other two Death Eaters smirking.

_What the hell was she going to do?  
_  
-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º  
  
Sirius was fighting two Death Eaters at the time while Remus looked for Lily and Hailey. They were supposed to report 15 minutes ago but neither one of them came. A Search party was set up.  
  
The attack had gone well; the Death Eaters weren't expecting the aurors. They were about to leave when the aurors attacked and grabbed them not fully prepared , some of them had escaped and they had grabbed other , now there were only 15 Death Eaters fighting.  
  
Sirius, Remus , James and Frank were worried about her. Although James's relationship with Lily wasn't good, he still cared about her, and he cared about his friends because he knew that Lily was very important to them.  
  
Suddenly Frank called the others and they approached where he was. About 8 Death Eaters were surrounding Lily. She seemed to be in much pain, there was blood in her blue robes and in her face. A big gash was on the side of her face and her arms were bruised. There was no escape.  
  
The four men looked at each other and know they couldn't handle 8 Death Eaters alone. They had to go back. They had to tell Matt that they had captured Lily.  
  
-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º  
  
"You dirty SCUMBAG! YOU TRAITOR! YOU BETRAYED YOUR COMPANIONS! YOU REALLY ARE----"Lily kept on screaming offensive names at Hailey not noticing they had placed an silencing charm on her. She was just too angry.  
  
"Oh just shut up mudblood!" said Hailey, at his point Lily was red in the face and she was furious. If id hadn't been to the fact that she was tied, she would already have punched Hailey in the face.  
  
Lily kept her mouth closed. They were taking her away from the battle field , but just when they were about to walk away from it , 4 o 5 aurors attacked. Lily was tossed behind a mail box and she tried to crawl or move away from the battle that was taking place.  
  
On the corner of her eyes she saw how the aurors took the Death Eaters and Hailey. HA! Serves her right! Wait till I get her and then she will be sorry for be—_Hey WAIT WHAT THE HELL?! Where are they going!? The aurors were all going back! Oh god no_!  
  
Maybe if she did some sort of signal... BINGO she would kick the mail box that would get their attention.  
  
She kicked the box and it fell to the floor causing mayhem. After a few minutes she saw how 7 or 8 dark figures appeared from the fog and smoke. She grinned ....and then scowled. _You jerk! Those are not aurors! Those are Death Eaters!  
_  
Great... just peachy, she thought.  
  
-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º  
  
"But Matt! If we don't do something those scumbags are going to kill Lily!" said Sirius. They were back at the meeting place, behind the car.  
  
"No Black! I won't risk 8 or more persons to save one girl! I know that you care about her but there's nothing we can do about it!" said Matt.  
  
Sirius was about to protest but Matt interrupted, "Look we got that Hailey woman and I am sure that with some persuasion she will tell us the headquarters of the Death Eaters, so in a manner of days we we'll get Lily back (An "She will be probably dead by then" came out of the mouth of Sirius and James.) and probably a lot more prisoners too. Now I want you to focus, the Death Eater probably know or headquarters I want you to move everything to this new house it will be our new headquarters from now on. Got it?" he finished.  
  
The boys only grunted and muttered. Sirius said nothing.  
  
"Got it?" asked Matt again.  
  
"Got it" said Remus, Frank and James. Sirius still said nothing.  
  
"Black?" asked Matt.  
  
"Uhgg Fine! GOT IT!" roared Sirius.  
  
The four boys were bout to apparate back at the headquarters but Matt held them back. They all looked at him annoyed.  
  
"I'm really sorry." He said, "I know how fond the four of you are of Lily, I myself thought she was a really nice young woman. I am really truly sorry."  
  
"Apparently not sorry enough to get her rescued." Said James harshly and with that they diapparated.  
  
-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

So? What do ya think about that? Hehehe thank you so much to my only 2 reviewers! **YOU ROCK!** Jejej I'm on sugar high :D well review plase! I don't care if you just write 'good' or 'bad' it WILL BE NICE! 


	3. 4 Days

Okaaay, I am really sorry I updated this late! But school started and all the teachers are crazy and the leave more homework and I don't have time to do it.... You know the drill. I just hope people didn't stopped reading this story!! The first part is James's point of view! The second of Lily's point's of view Without any more stupid words , here be the chapter:  
  
(  
(  
(  
(  
(  
(  
  
It had been 4 days since they had taken Lily, and they had no news.  
  
It had been 4 days since he had seen Lily all bruised and bloody. And he couldn't take that image out of his head.  
  
It had been 4 days since they had been trying to convince and persuade Hailey to tell them where Lily was. Hailey hadn't broken down and told them where the headquarters was.  
  
It had been 4 days since Sirius, his roommate, had started this new habit of breaking everything he had in his hands, every time he saw something that was related to Lily, and in Sirius case, even the empty bag of chips in the dinning room reminded him of Lily.  
  
It had been 4 days since Remus had been living in their apartment and Frank came regularly too, because the three of them were so sad to be all by themselves. James himself was sad, but he knew he had to be strong for the sake of his friends.  
  
It had been 4 days since they had to tell the news to Anne, Lily's best friend, and her other friends. And he had seen them break down. Anne even fainting because of the shock.  
  
It had been 4 days since Sirius for the second time in his life had cried his eyes out to James because of Lily.  
  
Lily.  
  
Lily.  
  
Lily would have normally been there when Sirius was sad and depressed; she would know whether to laugh and make jokes or hug him and tell him everything will be alright.  
  
James didn't know whether to laugh and make jokes or hug him and tell him everything will be alright.  
  
Lily would have normally apparated in their apartment at 7 o'clock in the morning to wake them up and cook breakfast for them. She could cook pancakes and eggs and muffins at the same time.  
  
James couldn't even toast bread without burning down the apartment.  
  
Lily would have normally brightened their days at work. With stupid jokes and just with a grin.  
  
James couldn't even crack a stupid smile.  
  
CRASH!  
  
James sighed.  
  
Lily he thought would have known how to handle this situation.  
  
Slowly he rose from bed, and went into the living room. Sirius was there staring at the window with a sad expression. There was a glass splattered at his feet and in the window was a lonely white bird. Lily's favorite bird.  
  
James slowly and tentatively placed his hand on Sirius shoulder. He turned around, the sad expression still on.  
  
"It's been 4 days," he said softly, "and I am already going mad."  
  
James could think of nothing to say, so he did what he thought Lily would have done, he hugged his best friend.  
  
(  
(  
(  
  
Painfully Lily raised her head to watch the Death eater think again. It had been 4 painfully days full of torture and pain.  
  
The Death Eater's face lit up. He had thought another spell. For three hour today this stupid ape had been "torturing" Lily. The big dork had only thought of three different spells to torture her , he used them on her for about half an hour until he got tired and then he thought for another half an hour, until finally he would remember another spell.  
  
This time, when the spell hit her, it was a lot more painfully than the other, she tried not to scream, not to gasp, no to show that she was in pain, not to be weak.  
  
That was the phrase she repeated to herself every two minutes. Every time she saw how another body was carried into the large room where all the prisoners were.  
  
Every time there was another green flash and another body was carried outdo the prisoner's room.  
  
Every time there was another "torturing Session", which by the way was 3 times every day or more.  
  
Every time she thought about her friends and family, and what they were doing right now.  
  
Every time she thought about all the things she didn't say to all her friends and family, and she should have.  
  
Every time she thought about all the things she was supposed to do, and couldn't do it because she was stuck in this living hell.  
  
Every time she thought 'Don't be weak, breaking down in front of your enemy is for weak, crying in front of your enemy is for weak, showing that you are in pain in front of your enemy is for weak. Now on the other hand she thought with a dry smile laughing and mocking your enemy is not weak.  
  
"That's all you can do?! Please! My sister could do more harm to me when we were 6 YEARS OLD!" she said, laughter in her voice.  
  
The great ape narrowed his eyes behind his mask.  
  
"OHH NO! please don't narrow your ayes at me! Please it will kill me!" She said, her laughter booming in the little gray room.  
  
The great ape grunted.  
  
Lily just laughed more. This was fun. And useful, one of these days she was going to get them so angry that they would make a mistake. And with that mistake done, a lot of things could happen. A lot of good things.  
  
For example she could escape. She could go back to her normal life and forget this place. Remus was very good at doing some kind of spells that made you forget some things, she could ask him to make her forget this horrible 4 days. Yes, that was an idea. Then she would not have nightmares, about how she heard the Death Eaters tutoring people and finally killing them, waiting for her turn to come, waiting for them to come and kill her. But it never came. She didn't know why her turn hadn't come.  
  
The Dark Lord would have usually killed any Muggleborn that dared to cross his path, but not with Lily, she had been here for 4 days, and she still wasn't dead. Not that she wanted to die. But she could not help but think that there was a horrible plan worked for her. The Dark Lord had a reason to keep her alive. Perhaps he knew she was one of the best new aurors and he could use that against the ministry. 'Give me money and I'll give you the girl' plan for example. Perhaps that was the reason why her turn to die hadn't come yet.  
  
Or perhaps her turn hadn't come because she was just lucky. Lucky? Yeah right, no one who is here is lucky.  
  
(  
(  
(  
  
When James arrived today at the auror central, he knew something was wrong.  
  
Ignoring the fact that he was hungry. And the fact that he had almost burned his kitchen before Remus had the sense to come in and throw buckets of water to him and his "toast".  
  
And the fact that Sirius had another depressed attack, as he had been calling those moments where the were too sad even to go to the bathroom, when he saw Lily's favorite movie last night on TV.  
  
And the fact that no jokes were made on the way to work.  
  
And the fact that there was no stupid race between Lily and James.  
  
And the fact that everyone was looking gloomy.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Remus.  
  
A witch with white hair, whose name James's didn't know, sighed. "That woman – what was her name? Oh yeah! – Hailey killed herself last night. So now we have nothing. Everyone is gloomy because now we can't find the headquarters."  
  
She sighed again. "You're the boys who were friends with on of the girls who is there, right?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said. With that she walked away.  
  
James thought his friends will have another depressed attack but instead to act all sad and emotional they all looked angry.  
  
"MATT!" roared Sirius. "MATT! YOU SAID THAT WE WERE GIOG TO RESCUE HER! YOU SA-"he stopped mid sentence. His mouth was still moving bet no sound was coming put of it. James didn't understand.  
  
The answer was answered (A/N: hehehe answer was answered, funny) when he saw Matt coming out of his door. His face was pale and his hair was messy. He had bags under his eyes.  
  
He motioned for them to come into his office, they did. James now was angry himself.  
  
Matt looked at them, he was frustrated, they knew it and there was some guilt in his eyes too. James knew he was going to apologize, he knew it, but no, he would not take this shit from him. Not this time. He knew his friends wouldn't either.  
  
"Look boys I am really sorry. You know that I didn't want this to happen but you have to understand- What Black? Oh yeah, sorry. "He unjinxed Sirius and immediately regretted it. For Sirius just started screaming and insulting him again.  
  
James looked at his friend and felt sorry for him. For all of them. He knew they all loved her more than life. Who couldn't? Lily was always liked by everyone. James had to admit it he was quite fond of Lily and her weirdness. Her happiness. Her jokes. Her smiles. Her pranks. And now he had lost her. He had lost her for every.  
  
No he hadn't. Perhaps they had lost this chance. But he would not let Lily die. For his sake and especially his friend's sake he would not Lily Evans die.  
  
There were other ways to find where the Death Eaters kept the prisoners. They only had to do some research. And talk to some contacts. With a little work they could find all those poor innocent people. But most important of all they could find Lily.  
  
For they had lost this chance, yes. But they hadn't lost hope.  
  
(  
(  
(  
(  
(  
(  
  
So what do think? I really hope you like it. This chapter is not my favorite really I don't like it. I hope next one is better. Tell me please  
if you like it or not. Okay now... I want to thank my reviewers! YOU GUYS ROCK!!! Blackiebrens : the direction of the story? I think you will see it  
after a few chapters... at least I hope. Shortnsweet9013: didn't update  
soon enough did I? AndromedaTonks: thank you! 


	4. A Night of Mockng, Crying and Missing

> _SO Sorry I haven't updated in a long while but ... Ehmmm lets just say that my computer had problems cause one night I got mad at it and I sorta spill my water on it... Sorry...hehehe anyways... on with the chapter  
_  
)  
(  
)  
(  
)  
)  
(  
)  
(  
)  
)  
(  
)  
(  
  
As the days went James began to think they had lost their chance. They had looked everywhere they thought Death Eater could be, but they hadn't found them. They hadn't found Lily. James really didn't care if they caught 100 or 3 Death Eaters; he only cared if they found Lily alive.  
  
After a few days after Hailey died, James had begun to realize that he did care for Lily. Not only for his friends sakes, but for his sake too. He missed her, her laugh, her smile, how she brightened the day.  
  
He even missed how she insulted him; he especially missed how she pointed out his defects. And then how she hugged him, saying that she was only messing with him.  
  
He, James Potter, missed Lily Evans.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
Really.  
  
And the worst of all was that he didn't want to show it. He didn't know why but he thought that showing that he missed her and that he was worried, would somehow give people the wrong idea, it's not like he liked her.  
  
He didn't like her.  
  
Really, he didn't.  
  
He didn't even think she was his friend. They fought and bickered 70 % of their time together, for chrissake! And 20 % of the other time they ignored each other! You can't possible call that being friends!  
  
But... He did care for her... that was all. He cared for Lily.  
  
He, James Potter, cared for Lily Evans.  
  
Nothing More.  
  
Really.  
  
)  
)  
(  
)  
(  
  
Now Sirius Black was another case. He loved Lily Evans like a sister, like the sister he never had. She was just ... so rare. In a good way. The best way to be rare. She was unique.  
  
They had met in third year, when Sirius had asked her out. She had agreed and they had had an awfully good time. At the end of the day Sirius kissed her. But it felt ... so wrong.  
  
He remembered, with a smile, how the head of James had popped into his mind. He had no idea why. Then he thought that it was because Lily was a better friend than a girlfriend.  
  
Two weeks later they had become the best of friends. They had the same stupid character in them. They were both happy and cheerful. They were inseparable.  
  
But the problem was their friends didn't get along with each other.  
  
Sirius was loved by all the girls in Hogwarts, minus Lily and her friends, who seemed to have this kind of disgust for Sirius.  
  
And Lily, well... She and James had and little tiny enormous problem. They fought all the time and never missed a chance to insult each other.  
  
Sirius smiled while he thought of this. Now everything was different, they all got along with each other. Except Lily and James. They always fought.  
  
But not anymore.  
  
Lily was not here to fight with James.  
  
Lily was no longer here to eat with them everyday, as she always did.  
  
Lily was not here to teach them about muggles.  
  
Lily was not here to take them to the cinemas and see new movies.  
  
Lily was not here to take them to muggle theme parks and laugh at them when they got on those roller-coaster-thingies.  
  
Lily was not here to laugh with Sirius.  
  
And Sirius wasn't in the mood to laugh anyway.  
  
He wasn't even in the mood to eat or work.  
  
Strangely enough he was in the mood to see a movie.  
  
Without thinking he grabbed his jacket some muggle money and left his apartment.  
  
He arrived at the movies ten minutes later. He saw which movies were showing. Then one title caught his attention..._Sleepless in Seattle._  
  
They had seen that one with Lily once. Lily had liked it. He bought a ticket and went into the room. He took a seat and started to see the movie, without actually paying attention to it. He was only thinking about Lily.  
  
And about what she was doing in this moment.  
  
)  
)  
(  
)  
(  
  
Lily looked up; the big ape was torturing her for the 3rd time since she had been here. She smiled at him. A sweet innocent smile.  
  
All she needed was to make him a little angrier and he would do a mistake ... and then she would be free.  
  
She would see Anne again, and Sirius, and Remus, and Frank, and Lisa, and Jake, and Katie, and May, and James, and Rod, she would se all of them again. And they would all be happy again.  
  
She would forget about this place, like she had already planned. She could go back to her normal life and forget this place. She would not remember, about how she heard the Death Eaters tutoring prisoners and killing them.  
  
The Death Eater, which much effort might I add, placed another curse on her. This one made all her scars prickle and burn, it hurt. A lot.  
  
But she didn't show it.  
  
Instead she laughed at the man.  
  
That made the man angrier.  
  
That made her laugh again, which made the big ape furious.  
  
A nd then the curse was lifted.  
  
Again he was going to use his own fists to cause pain. He did that every time Lily didn't respond to his jinxes. Lily hated it. She never understood where the next blow was going to land or when.  
  
She had to think fast. She never thought fast, she always got detracted. She was a slow thinker.  
  
Here came the first blow. Right into her right cheek.  
  
Then came the other one. Into her right eye. _Oh one of this days, you'll do a mistake and then you will be sorry._  
  
Another blow to her jaw. _Actually you already made a mistake a lot of them, your first one was to be born, and the second one was to mix yourself with these kind of people. Another blow to her other eye. And the third one was to try and torture me, because if I don't kick your ass later my friends and family will.  
_  
Another blow to her stomach and Lily noticed she had been babbling in her thoughts.  
  
Then another one in her ribs. She fell to the floor.  
  
"What? Is the party over so soon?" asked the man in a smug voice. Is voices can be smug, she thought.  
  
She only glared at him. He punched her again in the stomach.  
  
_ What a happy, happy party it is.  
_  
)  
)  
(  
)  
(  
  
Sirius had to get out of the cinema before the movie ended. His eyes had been watery again, when one of the girls watching the movie started to cry, Lily had cried too. Sirius felt like crying.  
  
He walked back to his apartment. It took him like half an hour because he was walking so slowly. He looked up, to find the moon, only a half moon, illuminating the street. Illuminating the faces of friends who were all laughing or talking happily.  
  
Sirius didn't felt like laughing, he felt like crying.  
  
But who would he go to, if he cried? Lily wasn't here to be with him. He thought of all the jokes she said, to bring him up, tried to laugh. Remembering her smile, hw smiled one of his own.  
  
But even so he felt like crying.  
  
He hadn't eaten dinner. He passed a take out restaurant; Sirius was always one to eat everything that crossed his path.  
  
But strangely enough, he didn't felt like eating, he felt like crying.  
  
It started to rain. Even the sky is crying.  
  
For Sirius Black, was indeed crying.  
  
)  
(  
)  
(  
)  
)  
(  
)  
(  
)  
)  
(  
)  
(

_What do you think? You like it? I hope you do! Well on with the reviewers: _

-smurfinator ... heheh they will find her .. I mean they have to!

-lauren: you really think I shoud change the title? Why? If you do please tell me another title!  
  
_Thank you guys so much! And I am really sorry that I haven't updated but... I will try to do it faster this time... I do not promise anything though..._


	5. An Oppotunity

**A/N:**

I KNOW I KNOW IT _HAS_ BEEN A LONG TIME! But nobody reviewed! Well, just in this chapter I wrote a part in Anne's point of view. Remember her? Lily's best friend?

Well she appears in the first chapter.

)  
(  
)  
(

CHAPTER 4: AN OPPORTUNITY

)  
(  
)  
(

Remus opened the box of pancakes. He had no idea of what he was doing. Honestly. Sure the instructions were at the back of the box, but still it looked like it was impossible to make.

He only wanted to have a nice breakfast. Like the ones Lily cooked them.

Yeah right, like he would be able to do that.

But he would try nonetheless. Even if he made the kitchen a mess.

He mixed the eggs and the milk, and added a little salt. He grabbed a fork and mixed it well until a crème colored paste appeared. He tasted it. It tasted good. Strange but good.

Now he had to cook them.

That was the problem.

He didn't know how to cook them.

The back of the box said you had to....Okay he didn't understand it. But he had seen how Lily had cooked the pancakes every morning for him.

She would only drop the mixture into the pan and then wait till it was brown.

It looked easy.

Little did he know he had to butter the pan.

)  
(  
)  
(

Lily opened her eyes. Another day in this living _infierno._

She always cursed in Spanish; her dad had thought her, when she was only ten years old. Then, when she had gotten into Hogwarts, it was only in the summer when she got more Spanish lessons from her dad.

_Yo amo a mi hija._

I love my daughter.

_Mi pequeña niña es la mejor._

My little girl is the best.

_Voy a ser la mejor bruja del mundo._

I'll be the best witch in the World.

She needed to learn how to say_. I will hang on, I will not break down, and I am going to be strong. _

But why?! She had been strong for 8 days! All she wanted was to go and sit with the boys and her friends and cry her eyes out.

Was it really that hard? To cry her eyes out?

Yes, it was. Last night, when everyone was asleep she had tried to cry, but she didn't have the tears.

But she had not shed any of them.

Last night, she had tried to remember how the tears felt in her mouth.

But no taste had come.

Last night she wanted to feel the knot you got when you cried. You know, the one in the back of your throat.

But she only got a sore throat.

Last night, she had tried to break down.

But her mind told her not to.

Her mind told her that she could still survive.

If she hold on.

She would see everyone again.

And hug them and tell them how much she loved them.

That all she wanted.

Nothing more.

)  
(  
)  
(

Honestly, cook pancakes.

Only Remus.

What the hell was he thinking?! He had almost set the kitchen and himself on fire!

No scratch that!

He had set the kitchen and himself in fire!

James had only got from the grocery store, to find Sirius in the living room screaming at Remus who was in the kitchen with his pants on fire. Meanwhile the stove was in flames.

Sirius, the big baby he was, didn't help him.

Ohhh no, he didn't thought of _that._

Instead he just jumped in the living room telling Remus that his pants were on fire.

Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Siri.

James stood in the doorway watching the scene for a while, stunned. Then he moved into action.

He grabbed the flower vase in the table and took the flowers out, while Remus screamed and jumped in circles trying to drown the fire. Sirius again pointed the obvious.

James filled the vase with water and dumped it on Remus pants.

The fire didn't go out.

He tried again.

It still didn't work.

Sirius, for the first time that day, said something useful.

"PRONGS, You daft! Aren't you a wizard?"

James slapped his forehead with his hand.

He took out his wand muttered some incantations and the fire was suddenly gone.

Remus had a big burn in his leg and knee.

James and Sirius took him to St.Mungos.

Cause James was not sure if they could heal him properly.

_We would probably set him on fire again. _He thought.

)  
(  
)  
(

Anne, despite the situation had to laugh.

Honestly, she thought Remus was the smart one.

He had a second degree burn on his left leg, and his knee burn could be a third degree.

She laughed again.

Sirius looked at her.

"What?" she asked, the laughter had left her voice, seeing those sad eyes. It would make even the happiest person alive sad.

"Nothing" he said.

"No really! What?" she asked, curiosity filling her voce.

"It's just that, it's the first time I've seen somebody smile in days." He said, with a small, sad smile gracing his face.

Anne smiled the same sad smile back at him and hugged him.

)  
(  
)  
(

What did she do to deserve this!?! Please tell her! Lily was dying to know what she had done wrong! What was her mistake! Who did she have to apologize to!

Come on! Why did she have to be in this situation!?

Okay, it wasn't all that bad.

They had taken her to another torture session, and guess who her little friend was this evening?

DING DONG!

Yes it _was_ the big ape again!!

Now this time, she only had to push him a little over the edge and POOF! She was free.

She spent the next half an hour teasing, him mocking him, laughing at him, annoying him, doing everything she could think of to make him mad. She did not show any pain, though the spells he used made her skin burn, her insides freeze, and her mind blank and remember the worst times in her life.

And finally, she accomplished her mission.

The big ape made a mistake.

He had dropped his wand in on of his attempts to hurt her physically.

Lily sprang into motion before the wand had touched the floor. And being one of the best Aurors the ministry had, she had grabbed the wand before the Death Eater had noticed anything.

With one practiced movement of it and the right words the man fell to the floor unconscious.

Lily opened the door of the little grey room and inspected the corridor.

Empty.

Such luck.

She slowly started her way out.

She had to hurry and find an exit before anyone caught her,

She listened carefully before deciding that there was nobody in a ten radius distance. She ran.

She ran for about ten minutes without running into someone or finding a way out of the horrible place she was, but after ten minutes her legs were killing her. All the bruises and cuts made it impossible to go on. And she hadn't eaten in days. She had no energy in her body, only will.

Unfortunately that was not enough.

She examined her body. It had a sickly yellow color. Bruises and cuts were everywhere, and what was left of her blue robes was now brown and black with dust and blood.

_God, how many people have the chance to see themselves like this?_

That's when it hit her.

She was free; yes she had managed to escape, but... what about all the other people kept in here?

All the other prisoners?

She was an auror for god's sake! She was trained to save people from dark wizards.

And yet she was planning on escaping and leaving them here to torment and death.

Lily leaned herself on the wall and closed her eyes.

On one side, she had her friends, her family, her happiness, her life, her... _everything._

And on the other side, in this dark and sad side, she had all these people. Hurt people, sad people innocent people who would be still prisoners.

If she didn't help them.

How could she leave, when she had lived all the terror this people were living?

How could she leave, knowing ten more prisoners were bound to die in two days?

How could she leave, knowing there were _kids _in here, who were also tortured?

NO, she could not leave without helping them.

She only had to found a way.

_Thump- thump-thump-thump._

Merlin's bread! Footsteps! Someone was coming!

She started to panic.

Then she found a door at the end of the hallway. She ran quickly, only her bare toes touching the dark cold floor, making almost no sound.

She went into the room and almost screamed.

In the room, there were torture machines.

Bone breaking machines, knives...everything you could imagine. And three people were there. Tied to the walls.

Their toes and fingers had a horrible blue and green tone. And their eyes were closed.

One of them, a girl, was breathing hard and painfully, as thought her ribcage was broken.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump_

The footsteps were leaving.

She took one last glance at the prisoners, before running out if the room.

He had made her decision. Seeing those people, she had decided, that no matter what the Death Eaters did to her, she was going to help the innocent people trapped int his place.

And so again, her search began, but instead of an exit, she was looking for some parchment and an owl.

)  
(  
)  
()  
(  
)  
(

_People have stopped reviewing. Why?! Ohhh and I have change the story for pg-13 because I'm going to omit some scenes I had thought of. Anyway, I'm going to try and update sooner this time. I PRIMOSE! I don't know who I am promising though, no one reviewed. _

_Love_

_mika_


	6. Welcome Death

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**I might laugh and smile, but who says I'm happy? – I could all be an act...**_

**__**

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ... got it?

_Hello! I'm sorry it took this long! Excuses are at the bottom... if anyone reads them..._

Sirius _was tired_ of fighting. He really really really really was tried of this.

And the worst was James didn't even know how to help him.

Okay, maybe he did know, but... he didn't think it was good for Sirius.

Okay, James knew it was bad for Sirius. And it would affect James too, if he helped him. And no thank you, he didn't want to be traumatized for life.

The problem was Sirius wasn't in the mood to bath.

Yep.

That's the big problem the two 'adults' were having.

A _bath_ problem.

James wanted Sirius to bath, because, to be honest, he smelled like an old pair of shoes.

And Sirius didn't want to bath, because... okay he _hated_ it! But James went all grumpy and said he couldn't even stand to be in the same room, because it made him sick so Sirius asked him to help him.

"How?" James asked.

"Well... bath me!" Sirius said, "I know you want to, _muffin_."

James was shocked.

Never.

In his whole life.

He had thought Sirius was gay.

And he had lived with him all his life.

James them realized that Sirius was only joking, and he smiled and laughed in relief, Sirius was joking again. That was something new.

Sirius seemed happy again.

( (

( ( (

( ( ( (

( ( (

( (

Matt sighed.

_What was he going to do?_

__

He had just been in touch with the most wanted Death Eaters, but because of the warning they gave him, he could do nothing to catch them. And no man could blame him; after all, the Death Eaters had threatened that if he tried to fight him, they would kill his wife and kids.

He didn't want that.

The reason the Death Eaters were there to 'negotiate' with him was that they wanted a deal with him, a very... difficult deal.

Those bastards.

They had put him in a very difficult spot. They had 'negotiated', as the bastards liked to call blackmailing and forcing one to do something, that if Matt and the aurors didn't stop giving them a hard time, prisoners would die.

Slowly and painfully.

And then they would show these tortures and perhaps they would let one or two live to tell them how the aurors never did something to stop them.

But if Matt agreed in the deal he knew Voldemort would be free to dance naked through the streets of London if he wanted... and the aurors wouldn't be able to do anything against it.

Imagine the death.

If he agreed or disagreed.

Imagine the death.

( (

( ( (

( ( ( (

( ( (

( (

She ran through the corridors expecting someone to suddenly appear right in front of her, and kill her with one swift movement of their wand. She would fall the next second dead on the floor. And the pain would be gone, and the nightmares wouldn't come, and she would rest in peace...

But she wouldn't be able to help all the others. No, death wouldn't be welcome. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's Bread! She was no coward who rather sees death than feels pain! No, she was a fully trained auror, one of the best according to the media, and she wasn't going to give up on this one.

She was going to find that owl and parchment. So she ran with a every single gram of strength she had.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. Somebody was coming her way. Footsteps, only one pair of them. Thank god, she might be able to take one person down, but to attack two persons it the state she was, with a wand that wasn't her own was foolish.

And she might be crazy, but she's not a fool.

She hid behind a really ugly tapestry. The footsteps were closer now. She heard the person hesitate before continuing. She narrowed her eyes. The hesitation was not good.

Oh God. The footsteps were now coming her way.

Lily prepared herself. If she could take the person quietly and at once, everything would be fine.

She tensed as the footsteps stopped.

She didn't know why, but somehow she knew that something wasn't wrong. It was just a feeling she had inside, telling her not to worry.

She didn't.

Maybe after she was discovered everything would be fine. She would be killed and then she would not suffer. _Again with this thoughts! Be brave for god's sake Lily! _, she said to herself.

But then she remembered the tortures, the pain.... Everything she had to deal! It was simply too much!

Yeah, maybe death would be welcome after all.

( (

( ( (

( ( ( (

( ( (

( (

James opened his eyes. He looked at his watch... three in the morning.

It was too early. But there was a tapping noise.

An annoying tapping noise.

Suddenly there was also a grunting noise in the room next to his. And then a light coming from the narrow space between the door and the floor. Sirius was up too apparently.

_Tap- Tap._

__

An owl was outside his window. Ohhh that was where the tapping noise was coming from. Interesting.

Sirius opened the door. James closed his eyes to block the light that was coming from the hallway. "James? Mate? Are you awake? Matt just owled me, urgent auror meeting in his office now. Something is wrong, so hurry up."

"Oh great", James grunted.

They dressed in some pants and T- shirts. James grabbed a bagel for Sirius and an apple for himself, while Sirius closed the doors and windows and turned off the lights.

"Matt said we should use muggle transportation." said Sirius, a frown adorning his face, "Reckon what's going on?"

James said nothing for a moment, and then suddenly he said, "Maybe, he finally realized that we would look better in pink robes than the absolutely horrendous robes we have to wear."

Sirius looked at his friend. "You are mad, mate."

They boarded the bus. And silence ruled for a while, until Sirius chuckled softly. James gave him a questioning look.

"I've just remember", he said, "When we were in sixth and we pranked the Slytherins. We made their robes pink and red. They had to dance the hula-hula for an hour every time someone in the castle said 'hello'" He laughed softly.

Suddenly his eyes darkened.

"Then, just because Lily was angry with you, because of the prank, you made us dance the hula-hula in front of the whole school at breakfast with golden robes and wings." James finished for his friend, "We looked absolutely ridiculous."

Sirius nodded.

James patted his friend on the shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Sirius, I promise. Lily will be back in a matter of time."

"I miss her ,Prongs"

"I know it, Padfoot, and believe it or not, I miss her too" James said.

The rest of the ride to Matt's office was silent , but comfortable.

_Hehehe, about time I updated wasn't it? Well I had exams really important exams and I am Proud to say that my average was 84! So... congratulation to me!_

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIWES! I LOVED THEM!_**

Chloe (AndromedaTonks): You really think this is a great story? Yes, maybe people will start reading the story more it I lower the rating, but last time it didn't work, stupid thing...

lamamu: I hate computers, I really do, they are stupid and they have no emotions, so you are forgiven for not reviewing!

guest type person: Really sorry i didn't update sooner! I will **try** to update sooner now I promise!

TigerLily: Thanks!

smurfinator: She is no such thing! She is a Gryffindor! And I tried to make a happier Sirius buuut.. I didn't think it worked.

_Well thanks for stopping by!_

_If you are kind enough to review, please do!_

_MIKA MITCH_


End file.
